


dominus

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: A bit of gore, Drabble, M/M, Resureccion Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: Most creatures flee before him but not this brute. Fearless and power-hungry. In a way, he deserves the moniker of King.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 17 - BLOOD/GORE  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/152125194410)

Animals. They’re all animals at their core, ugly and wild no matter how much the sophistication their Arrancar form veils it. A stench permeates the grounds -- piss and sweat and sex -- a tide of heat that comes and goes with the positioning of the moons overhead.

A mouthful of jagged teeth tear into his neck, an attempt to keep him still as clawed hands bring his hips down, a spined cock impaling him. Leather wings draw tornadoes around them, flinching and losing rhythm as he’s fucked raw, irreverent.

Most creatures flee before him but not this brute. Fearless and power-hungry. In a way, he deserves the moniker of King.

He claws through long bright hair, the color of young stars, immature and inexperienced. Murcielago hides an unnatural grin. He winds a clump of hair around his hand and pulls hard, squeezing down on the length that jolts inside of him.

Pantera’s roar shakes the landscape, mouth dripping wet, he is silenced by a slithering tongue. It licks the blood off his canines, sucks on his tongue, taking away the taste and leaving something ashen in its place. He knows he’s being mocked and he retaliates with more forceful thrusts, drawing wounds elsewhere.

A sharp breath, sharper nails digging welts into his hips. Murcielago takes the brunt of it without breaking a sweat, staring into blue-flames for eyes. Interesting. His back arches, wings folding over the both of them.

  
“You do not dominate me, earth-bound King.”


End file.
